


Welcome To The High School Hogwarts !

by SMcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMcg/pseuds/SMcg
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts High!In this fic, one follows a class of the Hogwarts high school of the generation of marauders, where Bellatrix and Rabastan do a lot, a lot of bullshit, where Lily Evans is the first of the class and Lucius Malfoy a kiss-ass...(Each chapter will not necessarily follow a chronological order, a chapter will be about a bullshit, a reason for delay or absence completely stupid or a clash of Bellatrix Black and Rabastan Lestrange, be warned)TOO SERIOUS TO ABSTAIN!





	Welcome To The High School Hogwarts !

**Author's Note:**

> Do not hesitate to comment, or to propose a bullshit or clash or a reason for delay that you would like to see in this fic. I am open to your ideas, they just have to be funny. Just don’t be too harsh with language, I'm French and I use Reverso for the traduction.

In France, the school is organized over three years, these students are in their second year (this year is called "the first", literaly "la première"). The school hours are for French high schools, because I have no idea how things are organized in other countries. I just changed the hours of French with the hours of English, and school subjects are those which taught in France : 

 

LIST OF STUDENTS :

 

BLACK Bellatrix

BLACK Sirius

BONES Amelia

CARROW Alecto

CARROW Amycus

DIGGORY Amos

DOLOHOV Antonin

EVANS Lily

HOPKIRK Mafalda

JORKINS Bertha

LESTRANGE Rabastan

LONGBOTTOM Frank

LOVEGOOD Xenophilius

LUPIN Remus

MACNAIR Walden

MALFOY Lucius

MCKINNON Marlene

MEADOW Dorcas

NOTT Izar

PETTIGREW Peter

POTTER James

PREWETT Molly

ROOKWOOD Augustus

ROSIER Evan

ROWLE Thorfinn

SKEETER Rita

SNAPE Severus

TONKS TED

TRAVERS Allan

VANCE Emmeline

WEASLEY Arthur

 

 

LIST OF TEACHERS/SCHOOL SUBJECTS:   
  
ENGLISH - Minerva MCGONAGALL   
  
HISTORY - GEOGRAPHY - Cuthbert BINNS   


FRENCH - Charity BURBAGE   
  
SPANISH - Aurora SINISTRA   
  
ECONOMIC AND SOCIAL SCIENCES - Filius FLITWICK   
  
MATHEMATICS - Dolores UMBRIDGE   
  
PHYSICS SCIENCES - CHEMISTRY - Horace SLUGHORN   


BIOLOGY - Pomona CHOURAVE   
  
PHYSICAL AND SPORTIVE EDUCATION - Rolanda BIBIBINE   
  
PHILOSOPHIA - Sibylle TRELAWNEY   
  
DIGITAL SCIENCES AND TECHNOLOGY - Septima VECTOR

 

TEAM OF THE SCHOOL:   
  
Director: albus DUMBLEDORE   
  
Deputy Director: Minerva MCGONAGALL   
  
Supervisors: Godric (Gryffindor), Salazar (Slytherin), Rowena (Ravenclaw), Helga (Hufflepuff), Nick (Nearly Headless), Edward (Bloody Baron), Helena (Ravenclaw, The Grey Lady), Tommy (The Fat Friar)   
  
Concierge: Argus FLICH   
  
Nurse: Poppy POMFREY

 

EMPLOYMENT OF TIME:

 

 

MONDAY:

7:30 - 9:30: Math

9:30 - 10:00 am: recreation

10:00 - 11:00: Spanish

11:00 - 12:00: French

12:00 - 2:00 pm: Lunch Break

2:00 pm - 4:00 pm: English

4:00 - 4:30 pm: recreation

4:30 - 5:30: History - Geography

5:30 - 6:30 p.m.: Philosophy

 

 

Tuesday

8:30 - 9:30: Math

9:30 - 10:00 am: recreation

10:00 - 11:00: French

11:00 - 12:00: Philosophy

12:00 - 2:00 pm: Lunch Break

2:00 - 3:00 pm: Spanish

15:00 - 16:00: History - Geography

4:00 - 4:30 pm: recreation

4:30 - 5:30: Math

 

 

WEDNESDAY

8:00 am - 9:30 am: Digital Science and Technology

9:30 - 10:00 am: recreation

10:00 - 12:00: Sciences Physics - Chemistry

 

 

THURSDAY

 

 

7:30 - 9:30 am: Sport

9:30 - 10:00 am: recreation

10:00 - 11:00: English

11:00 - 12:00: French

12:00 - 2:30 p.m.: Lunch Break

 

 

2:30 - 4:00 pm: Economic and Social Sciences

 

 

FRIDAY

 

 

7:30 - 8:30: History - Geography

8:30 - 9:30 a.m. English

9:30 - 10:00 am: recreation

10:00 - 11:30 a.m. : Biology

 


End file.
